Doctor Who what if Companion
by Z-King
Summary: Across Time and Space The Doctor throughout out his lives he has fought enemies across the universe alone, but not all the time. The Doctor travels with companions. But what if a past incarnation of the famous Time Lord were to travel with a future companion before his future selfs met them what will be different?
1. Authors' notes

Big author note folks!

Yes I'm making my first What if Doctor who story. I mean hey if my best friend Lord Primeval can make on so can I. Ps. I DONT OWN DOCTOR WHO the BBC does!

But there are some rules to follow folks! As you know this story will involve the New Who companions start travailing with the Classic Doctors, so here is how it goes.

Oh but Ps. You guys get to vote on which new who companion gets to travel with one of the classic doctors.

Rule number 1. For the new who companions I'll have Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Amy pond and last but not least Clara Oswald. The reason why sometimes each new season of the New Doctor who involves the first appearance of those lovely women.

Rule number 2. The Classic Doctors will be 1-7. The reason why I'm not having the 8th Doctor in is because I'm not a hatter for the guy, it's just I don't know to much on his personality.

And Rule number 3….well ill think about that after the stories begin! (points on any Whovian that gets that reference!)

Now you can vote on my main page or you can say who you want to travel with who on the review. Hell you can pick even the monsters for them to fight.

The reason I said that is because who ever you guys pick for the companion to travel with will depend on who they will meet some might be the same while some may be different and any more question on this story PM me on it.

So for the voting we will start with the first companion to start the New Who Rose Tyler.

Voting ends at the end of each month, with ever Doctor gets the most votes will have that Companion travel with him.

So let the voting Start!


	2. Bad Wolf Bay pt 1

All right folks the votes are in your choice (or what little) for the Classic Doctor to travel with Rose Tyler is Number 3! So here it is and enjoy.

PS. I don't own any of the characters.

PSS. Get ready to start voting on the Classic Doctor to travel with Martha Jones! Voting ends in November!

Author's update: Okay I've decided to make this story in parts so it will be easy and also the voting for which Doctor to travel with Martha Jones will end on the second week of November ending on a Friday so there is still a chance for you to vote on which classic Doctor Martha will travel with.

_Extra note: this takes place after The Green Death and way before Time Warrior._

The year July 1st 1973 in the streets of London among all the cars driving about in the night one would catch any eyes on or off the road.

A canary-yellow roadster passed across the streets heading towards its destination outside of London. The driver of this strange car is man around his 50's with white hair, and wearing a checkered cloak, a frilled shirt, and a green smoking jacket with matching evening trousers.

No one would ever suspect that this man was in fact an alien Time Lord called The Doctor working for U.N.I.T, (United. Nations. Intelligence. Taskforce.) an organization bent on keeping the world safe from threats both terrestrial and extra terrestrial.

While Heading back to U.N.I.T HQ The Doctor pondered in his head on two possible options; either to go to his TARDIS and head off to the stars, or wait around on earth to get a message from Jo Grant (or Jo Jones as she is now called).

"Oh Jo," whispered the Doctor. "I hope you have a happy marriage and- GREAT BALLS OF FIRE!"

He stops his roadster (Or Bessie as he like to call it.) as he sees a young woman just appear right in front of Bessie. Thankfully the Doctor stopped before he hit her, but then the young woman fell down on her back.

The Doctor quickly got out of Bessie and checked her pulse.

"Fainted," said the Doctor as he let out a sigh of relief as he examined the appearance of the young lady. The woman had long blonde hair that ends a little below the shoulder. But what was most strange about this girl is her clothing.

She wore a white shirt with what looks like a purple jacket and blue jean pants... ...something that is not seen in this time period.

"Hmm, curious," he said, looking over the girl.

Then the Doctor noticed something in her left hand. He gently lifted her hand to show a small metal object.

"A cell phone?" said the Doctor in shock as he looked at the woman again.

Meanwhile at the same time at an old abandon summer camp, two teenagers walked across the cabins near the camps lake.

"I still think we should not be here, Phil," the girl said in fear.

"Oh come on Mary, you still believe in those silly stories about this place?" said Phil.

"Well you heard about all the mysterious disappearances that happen here!" said Mary looking around.

"Oh please those did not happen around here, and besides, this dump has not been used in a long time. There is nothing to be scared of," said Phil putting on a brave face.

Then a loud bang was heard, causing the two teens to jump and turn around at the source.

"OK THAT'S IT!" shouted Mary. "I'm out of here!"

"Mary calm down and look," said Phil has he hold up his flashlight at the location to reveal a knocked over trashcan.

"It was the trashcans, it must have been knocked over by a stupid cat," laughed Phil.

"Come on let's get out of here already!" said Mary.

"Oh come on don't be scared over a cat, just stay here while I go get the little fuzz ball," said Phil as he walked around the cabin leaving Mary alone in the dark.

Mary waited, wishing she had a flashlight. Then she heard a scream. Mary jumped it sounded like Phil.

"Phil?" whispered Mary. "Phil? If this is a joke I'm not laughing!"

Mary continued to call out, unaware of the tall figure behind her.

Mary then felt like someone was behind her. She slowly turned around and let out a scream of terror as lightning flashed near the entrance of the cabin to show the sign saying.

WELCOME TO CAMP BAD WOLF BAY.

(PLAYING DOCTOR WHO THEME 70's Version)

**Jon Pertwee.**

**Billie Piper.**

**DOCTOR WHO.**

**BAD WOLF BAY **

**Part 1**

By Z-King.

Morning has come and an army car has just entered the headquarters of UNIT. Coming out of the car was the leader/commander of the London division of UNIT named Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. He wore his signature UNIT uniform and wearing a tired look on his face. Well that's what you get after having a meeting with the secretary of defense all. The Brigadier was just glad to be back were he can somewhat relax until the next invasion or some scientific disaster occurs.

"Brigadier sir!" shouted a UNIT soldier running up to the Brigadier and saluting.

"At ease, Sergeant Benton, what is it?" asked the Brigadier.

Sergeant Benton lowered his arm and said. "We just got some new reports that you need to look over sir."

The Brigadier sighed. "Okay Sergeant, put them on my desk I'll look at them later. By the way, has the Doctor come back yet?"

"Yes sir I just say him entering his office."

"Good. That will be all Sergeant."

Sergeant Benton saluted again and walked off to continue his duties.

The Doctor has been working for UNIT for 3 years now and ever since he came here have been alien threats and weird things happening left and right. But no matter the outcome the Doctor has always proved his worth and saved the human race time and time again.

Funny thing is the first time the Brigadier met the Doctor was during the Yeti attack in the London underground years ago and the Doctor then looked and acted completely different. The last time the Brigadier saw him and that was during that other invasion, but by a robot race called the Cybermen.

It took him awhile and a trip into an antimatter dimension to finally believe that the Doctor is an alien. Yet the Doctor still remains as UNITS scientific advisor and a good friend to the Brigadier.

The Brigadier enters the building and headed right to the Doctor's office.

"Doctor, I've just finished my meeting with the secretary of defense and…" The Brigadier stopped talking as soon as he saw a young woman just lying on the Doctor's table in a sleep like state.

"What the blazes?" said the Brigadier just then the Doctor entered the room.

"Ah, Brigadier old chap, how was the meeting?" asked the Doctor sipping a cup of tea.

"Doctor...who is that... young woman?" said the Brigadier pointing to the girl.

"Well I'm not sure," said the Doctor.

"Not sure?! Then why is she here?"

"Well, Brigadier she appeared right in front of me last night on the road. Almost hit the poor thing."

Brigadier looked at the woman again. "Is she…?"

"Dead? No she just fainted from shock, poor girl," said the Doctor putting his tea cup on another table near the TARDIS.

"Well why didn't you take her to the nearest hospital?" asked the Brigadier. "Honestly Doctor, UNIT headquarters is not the place to put unconscious young girls when they.."

"What do you think this is Brigadier?" asked the Doctor holding up a small silver object in front of the Brigadier.

The Brigadier stared at the device and took it from the Doctor and looked at it.

"Some sort of toy perhaps?' said the Brigadier studying it's appearance.

"Actually, Brigadier it's a cell phone; a miniaturized handheld phone not unlike a walkie- talkie but much more advance," said the Doctor taking another sip form his teacup.

"A cell phone?" asked the Brigadier.

"And by looking at it's design. I have to guess she originates some where in the 21st century," said the Doctor.

"She's from the future?" said the Brigadier looking at the cell phone and the girl. "So she's a time traveler then?"

"Don't be silly, Brigadier, people in the 21st century did not have time travel technology….well as far as I know."

"Then how did she get here to our time?" asked the Brigadier getting impatient.

"I don't know. All I know is she is covered in time particles," said the Doctor taking out his sonic screwdriver and started to do a full body scan on the woman.

"Time what?" asked the Brigadier.

"Time Particles. They have many different names but they all mean the same. It's small traces of energy form the time vortex. Don't worry, it's non-lethal," said the Doctor.

"So I'm guessing you'll be taking her to her own time period later on?" asked the Brigadier.

"I wont be taking her anywhere near my TARDIS until I know what time period she is from and how she got here or who brought her here," said the Doctor finishing his scan.

"You don't suppose the Master is part of this do you?" said the Brigadier.

The Doctor ponders while rubbing his chin. "Hmm, this does not seem to be his style, but just in case I'll keep an eye on her."

"Why you?" asked the Brigadier.

"Well I did almost hit her with Bessie."

The Brigadier sighed in defeat. Knowing once the Doctor made up his mind it is nearly impossible to change it.

"Very well, but inform me of any thing new, Doctor."

The Brigadier then left the room to head to his office leaving the Doctor to look at the girl.

"Oh and Doctor," said the Brigadier coming back into the room holding a piece of paper.

"Here is a message from Ms. Grant- I mean Mrs. Jones," said the Brigadier giving the Doctor the letter and heading off to his office.

The Doctor stared at the note sent from his companion. _Funny_, he thought. It's been a while since he used that word. It seem like only yesterday when they first met. She was a bumbler, but she was also a sweet, caring girl who spoke her own mind. She almost reminded him of Susan and all the others who used to travel the universe with him.

The Doctor was just about to open the letter, but then he heard a soft moan coming form the woman on his table. The Doctor turned around and saw the woman standing up and rubbing her head.

"Oy, what happened?" asked the woman looking at her new surroundings.

"Hello there," said the Doctor in a kind voice getting the woman's attention. "Don't get up right away, you had very strange night I believe."

The woman looked around again at her surroundings and at the Doctor. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" asked the woman.

The Doctor smiled a little and said, "Just the Doctor my dear. And you are?"

"Rose Tyler," said the woman. "Where am I any way?"

"You at UNIT headquarters, Ms. Tyler, located near London," said the Doctor as Rose stated to stand up on her feet and walking towards the window to see where she is.

"What's Unit?" asked Rose.

"Never mind that Ms. Tyler, or should I call you Rose?" asked the Doctor.

"Just Rose is okay," she said. "Only my teachers call me Ms. Tyler."

"Well far be it from me to be mistaken for a teacher then, Ms. Tyler- I mean Rose," said the Doctor causing a chuckle form Rose.

Then the Doctor put on a serious face and took a sit down on a chair. "Now Rose I'm going to ask you a question that you might find strange, okay?"

Rose looked at the Doctor. "Okay then. Shoot."

"What year do you think this is?" said the Doctor.

Rose stared at the Doctor like he grew a second head then said. "2005 why?"

The Doctor then put his right hand on his chin and rubbed in thought then he looked at Rose.

"Rose this might come as a shock to you and you might not believe me but..."

"But what?" asked Rose.

The Doctor took a deep breath and said. "The year is 1973. Rose Tyler, you have just traveled back 32 years from you time period.

Rose just looked at the Doctor with a blank face for a while. Then she started to giggle, then it grew into a laughter.

"HA HA HA HA HA! OH THAT'S FUNNY MATE!" laughed Rose, "Corny, but funny!"

The Doctor just remained sitting with a serious face as Rose continued laughing.

"Ok who put you up to this? It was Mickey wasn't it?" laughed Rose. "Or was it my Mum to punish me for going to that party?"

The Doctor just continued to stare at her causing Rose's laughter to slowly die down.

The two just stared at each other. Rose then decided to break the silence.

"Okay the jokes over. What's going on?" said Rose.

The Doctor sighed and said. "I just told you, Rose, you somehow traveled back in time to the 1970s."

Rose sighed in frustration. "Well then; where is my time machine? Is it parked outside or ...hey! Maybe it's in disguise as a car or maybe this blue boxes is a the time machine!"

"Well actually-," but Rose interrupted him. "Look I like practical jokes as much as anyone else mate, but this is getting too far. If you not going to be straight with me then I'll just call my mum then to get me out of this UNITY or what ever!'

Rose searched for her phone in her pockets only for the Doctor to hand it to her. She took it from his hand and started to dial her mother's number.

Rose put the phone by her ear, waiting for her mom to pick up. But the only thing she hears is the Doctor.

"I'm sorry but the only satellites that are up there are the ones for Mars, Saturn, and Mercury."

Rose ignored him and looked at her phone with the screen saying no cell signal. She tried phoning Mickey, but the results were the same.

"Okay how are you doing this?!" shouted Rose.

The Doctor said, "I told you, the reason your phone does not work is that there is no cell satellite."

Rose looked around fast and noticed the door had been left open. She ran out as fast as she could.

"Rose wait!" cried the Doctor as he followed her.

Rose ran around the building trying to find the exit. She turned to her side and found the exit and ran outside, but then ran right into Sergeant Benton.

"Wow, Miss, what's going on?" asked Benton looking at Rose.

Rose backed away from the Sergeant and looked outside. Around her there where UNIT soldiers doing drill practice, and cars that she saw old people used to drive around London. The streets were littered with posters, all of which weren't there when she left.

"What year is this?" Rose asked Sergeant Benton.

"1973."

Rose just stood there trying to process what she had heard. That Doctor guy could not be right, he just could not be right. _This had to be a joke! Right?!_ she screamed in her head.

Rose was almost about to go into a panic attack until she felt a soft hand on her right shoulder.

She turned around fast and saw the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at her straight in the eye and said in a calm, caring, father like voice, "Rose, I promise that I will get you back to your time, your mother, and your life, I swear."

Rose's eyes started to tear up, then she hugged the Doctor and started to sob as the Doctor hugged her back like a father would to a child.

_Meanwhile back at the abandon summer camp..._

A police car drove up to the entrance of the camp, exiting the car are two police officers.

"Well, this is the place," said an overweight old cop looking at the sign.

The second cop looked around and observed the landscape. "Hmm, this is where the report said that the teens were last sighted at."

The first cop casually walked around, "Oh, those kids today always trying to cause a fuss. I bet they did this as an act of rebellion or something."

Of course, his younger partner did not agree with his attitude for this situation. "I doubt it Tony, and besides what about all the disappearances that happened near here?"

"Oh, Greg, don't be a worrywart. Besides, many of our boys searched the area. There is no sign that anything happened here."

"So why did we get reports of screams in this area last night? And the hearing about those two missing teens whose friends said that they will be here?" said Officer Greg walking near a cabin.

Office Tony sighed, "Okay, okay I get the point. Just look at that cabin and I'll look outside."

Officer Greg went inside the cabin called Cabin #3 while the other office walked by the lake.

"Why call this place Bad Wolf Bay?" mumbled Tony, looking at his reflection. "It's a lake, so why not call it Bad Wolf Lake?"

But Tony stopped as he saw a shadowy figure in the lake. He looked behind him but no one was there. He then looked at the lake again and to his shock the figure was coming closer.

Inside the cabin Officer Greg looked around the room only to see dusted floors, beds, and tables.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"That sounded like Tony!" thought Greg and as soon as he ran out of the cabin he heard a loud splash. He quickly ran to the lake and looked around.

"Tony!" shouted Greg looking for the other cop. Greg quickly got out his gun and started to run back to police car. He went inside and activated the police radio to call for back up. Then he heard footsteps behind him.

Greg quickly turned around but found no one around.

"All right I know you're here come out with your hands up!"

But all he hears is silence, not even the birds where chirping.

The Officer slowly walked around each cabin to find this stranger. Then a noise came from Cabin #13.

Officer Greg walked slowly to the cabin and quickly opened the cabin. The officer looked in horror at the figure in front of him. He reached for his nightstick, only for a pale white hand to grab his throat and pulled him inside screaming.

_Meanwhile..._

Back at UNIT HQ back at the Doctor's office, Rose was sitting in a chair with a tea cup in her hands as The Doctor was talking to a man the Doctor called the Brigadier and with him our two other UNIT members, Sergeant Benton and Captain Mike Yates.

"Doctor! This is a military base, not a daycare for people lost in time!" said the Brigadier. "No offence Ms. Tyler."

"No problem," she said still trying to convince herself that this is all real.

The Doctor sighed as he continued talking. "Look Brigadier all I'm saying is that until I figure out how she got here or who send her here, I mealy suggested that she stay here for the moment."

"Well, why don't you ask Ms. Tyler? She is awake now," said Mike Yates.

"Because, Mr. Yates, she is still suffering the shock. It's not easy finding yourself in another time many years before you where born."

The Brigadier looked at Roes Tyler, seeing a young woman trying to put on a brave face. But he knew she was still a frightened girl.

"All right then, she can stay. After all, if she holds information on the future then we don't won't any one finding out and risk the-how did you put that again Doctor? The flow of time or some other nonsense?"

"Right," said the Doctor as he turned his attention to Rose.

"Rose how are you feeling?" asked the Doctor.

Rose responded with a nod saying, "I'm feeling a little better thanks. It's just unbelievable."

"Well UNIT has faced the unbelievable before, Ms. Tyler," said The Brigadier taking charge. "Now perhaps you would care to answer some questions for us?"

"Brigadier, can't you see she is still recovering from the-?"

"It's okay Doctor," said Rose interrupting the Doctor from giving the Brigadier a lecture. "I'll try to answer any questions."

The Doctor sighed, "Okay Rose, we'll try to keep it simple. Now what was the month, date, and hour in your time period?"

Rose thought for a while. She then answered, "Well the moth was March, the day…26 and you already know the year was 2005."

"Hmm... a Sunday then. Can you remember anything you did?" asked the Doctor while The Brigadier, Benton, and Yates listened.

"I was, just going though the same old routine, I get up get ready to go to work as a shop-assistant in Henrik's."

The Doctor motioned her to continue.

"And then during my break, I hanged with my boyfriend Mickey."

"Hanged?" whispered Benton only for Mike Yates to shush him.

"Anything else? Perhaps you could tell us the last thing you did before you woke up here," said the Doctor.

Rose closed her eyes and tried to think of the last thing she did, but she could not think of anything.

"I'm sorry but I just, I cant.."

"It's alright, Rose, your still probably still suffering from some shock, but don't worry I'm sure you will remember soon," said the Doctor assuring her.

"But, Doctor we still don't have a clue as to how, Ms. Tyler got here. And we don't know if whatever it proves to be a threat or not." said the Brigadier, causing Rose to lower her head.

"No need to worry. Like I said, she will remember in her own time," said The Doctor.

"Now Rose," said the Doctor getting Rose's attention. "You've been staying here for a few hours now, of course half of them you spent asleep. I think you should take some time getting some new clothes."

Everyone was just looking at the Doctor. For awhile everyone was silent until the Brigadier said.

"New clothes? What are you talking about?"

"Brigadier, where you not listening? Rose is form the future so she needs some new clothes form this time line so she wont sick out like a sore thumb here," said the Doctor.

Rose was brightened up a little after that and said, "I guess I could do a little shopping. I always wanted to look retro."

The Brigadier sighed. He knew this was a bad idea but arguing with the Doctor was like fighting an unbreakable wall. "All right then," he said as he turned to face both Benton and Yates.

"Sargent Benton," said the Brigadier causing Benton to stand straight. "What are your duties for today?"

"Well, sir, I have to make sure the men are in top form today," said Benton.

The Brigadier then turned to Yates. "And you Captain?"

"Well I was planning to take a leave of absence after the whole Global Chemicals incident and I do have a meeting with Sir Charles Grover in five hours, sir."

The Brigadier looked at the two and said. "Right then, Captain Yates, you will watch Ms. Tyler for today."

Mike Yates was flabbergasted. "But sir why me?"

"Benton has lots of other work to do after training the troops. Besides, considered this your last mission until your leave, Captain." said The Brigadier.

Mike Yates was about to object, but the Brigadier had higher rank so he was forced to obey. "Yes sir."

The Doctor then smiled and said, "Besides it's not every day a solider becomes a bodyguard for a young woman from the future."

Yates was about to say something until Rose came up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Come on solider boy, why don't you show me the town while were out?" Rose said in a sweet voice while practically dragging the poor man.

"I thought you said you have a boyfriend?" said the Doctor.

"True but he's not born yet," said Rose outside the room.

The three men just stand in the room watching Rose take Mike Yates outside.

"Should I feel jealous or revealed sir?" asked Benton.

"Hmm, maybe both. Now get to work Sargent," said the Brigadier as Benton saluted and left the room.

"Now if you excuse me Brigadier I have to be off," said the Doctor going to his TARDIS.

"Now wait a minute Doctor! Going off to where?!" asked the Brigadier before the Doctor entered his ship.

"I'm heading off to the moment in time where Rose was before she was sent here," said The Doctor.

"If I could find out what sent her here perhaps I can prevent it from happening again. And don't worry, I'll be back before any one knows I'm gone."

"Hmm, where have I heard that before?" mumbled the Brigadier. "But before you go I've just got reports of multiple mysterious disappearances. In fact, the latest happened last night. Perhaps they have something in common with Ms. Tyler? From what we know about the disappearances is that they all center around an abandoned summer camp called Bad Wolf…."

VOWRP VOWRP VOWRP VOWRP VOWRP VOWRP!

The Brigadier stopped talking as he saw The Doctor gone. Probably in his now disappearing ship no doubt. Then the blue police box disappeared as it was never even there.

"…Bay," said the Brigadier. "I hate when he does that."

Then the Brigadier left the room to continue his duties.

To be Continued.

Ps. So sorry something went wrong but I fixed it I hope


	3. Bad Wolf Bay pt 2

Okay here is part 2 and once again I own nothing.

(PLAYING DOCTOR WHO THEME 70's Version)

**Jon Pertwee.**

**Billie Piper.**

**DOCTOR WHO.**

**BAD WOLF BAY **

**Part 2**

By Z-King.

The date was March 26 2005. The place was London, Powell Estate. The time is nearly 7:00 in the morning and a strange noise is heard.

VOWRP VOWRP VOWRP VOWRP VOWRP VOWRP!

A big blue police box known as the TARDIS appears out of nowhere, and coming out of said TARDIS, is the Doctor now wearing a the same type of clothes but in black, with a red color on the inside of the cloak.

"Hmm, London, 21st century. Wonder why I never come here?" said the Doctor looking around.

The Doctor looked at his watch as he stood by his TARDIS. "Now 7:00 AM. Normally people who work in the shops should be coming out one of those houses right about…"

The sound of a door was heard by the Doctor's ears, he turned to the source and found Rose Tyler coming down the steps. Of course, this was not the same Rose Tyler that the Doctor would meet 32 years ago. So it would be safe to make sure that she did not see him.

The Doctor turned around, as to not face her as she walked past the TARDIS and on her way to work.

The Doctor looked on as she left and said, "Now Ms. Rose Tyler. Lets see what the good doctor can do for you."

Throughout the day the Doctor followed Rose like a shadow, making sure she never sees him. He followed her to her job trying to stay out of sight, even playing as a shopper and making sure she does not see him but only he could see her.

"Excuse me, sir?" a voice behind him asked.

The Doctor turned, meeting one of the female workers. "But are you here shopping for your wife?"

The Doctor looked around to find himself in the woman's section. And to his embarrassment, the lingerie department.

"Oh, um, ah, well, umm I umm," the Doctor tried to find a way out of this embarrassing situation when he saw Rose Tyler going out on her break with a young man holding her hand.

"Hmm, Mickey no doubt," said the Doctor then he turned to the worker. "Sorry my dear, but I have some pressing engagement to attend to."

The Doctor left the confused worker and left the building to follow Rose and Mickey.

He watched from the sidelines as they ate fish and chips, flirted with each other, and talked about sports until it was time for Rose to go back to work. But this time the Doctor stayed outside.

A couple of hours later night had fallen, and the Doctor still remained outside the shop. This time, he was holding a bag full of jelly babies.

"I should start eating these again," said the Doctor as he took a bite out of an orange flavored one. Then Rose Tyler walked out of the shop and headed home.

The Doctor stopped eating and very quietly followed her. They were almost near the Powell Estate when the Doctor felt someone was behind him.

The Doctor turned around fast, holding his hands up for attack, but no one was behind him, he turned back around and to his shock, Rose was gone.

"Jehoshaphat!" said the Doctor in shock. He quickly took out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning the entire area. The device then picked up some something, the Doctor looked at the sonic screwdriver for the readings.

"Time Particles," whispered the Doctor as he crouched down to the spot where the particles where detected, unaware that three figures came up behind him.

"Hey, lads look what we found here!"

The Doctor turned around fast and to both his relief and annoyance it was only three male hoodlums.

"Hey gramps it's not Halloween you know?" said the Hat wearing hoodlum.

The Doctor got up and put the sonic screwdriver back in his shirt pocket and headed back to his TARDIS until one of the hoodlums wearing a hooded jacket blocked his way.

_Either these boys have been drinking too much or I might be getting mugged_, thought the Doctor.

The hoodlum with the hat and the other one with a bald headed tossed a beer can away stood behind him blocking any exits.

"You got any money on you mate?" asked the bald hoodlum "You'd better give us some."

The Doctor just stood there and said "And if I don't what will you do?"

"We'll smash your head in mate!" said the hat wearing hoodlum.

The Doctor smiled a little and folded his arms and said "Alright then. Come on, let's get it over with."

"Your funeral mate," laughed the hat wearing hoodlum. He then motioned to the hooded hoodlum behind the Doctor to grab him, but this would end up as a big mistake.

Without warning, the Doctor grabbed the hooded hoodlum and flipped him over his head. the hoodlum smacked down on the hard ground, knocking him out.

The other two stood shocked at what happened. Then they switched their shocked faces with angrier ones.

The bald hoodlum ran in first, swinging his right fist at the Doctor only for him to dodge the hit. The hoodlum then swung his left fist, but the Doctor dodged it again. The doctor then raised his left hand and pinched him on the neck, knocking him out.

Now only the hat wearing hoodlum stood before the Doctor.

The last hoodlum looked around fast and saw a glass bottle. He picked it up, broke it, and charged at the Doctor broken shards first.

The Doctor stood, not moving as the hoodlum charged in ready to stab him. Very quickly, the Doctor avoided the broken glass and gave a hand chop to the hand holding the broken object, making the hoodlum drop it. The Doctor flipped him over his head like he did with the first one, instantly knocking him out.

The Doctor looked over the unconscious boys and said "When you boys wake up, I hope you've gained a little respect for your elders."

The Doctor walked to his TARDIS until he noticed some writing on the wall that was next to his ship.

The words where BAD WOLF.

"Bad Wolf?" mumbled the Doctor, "Now what did the Brigadier say about that?"

The Doctor then went inside the TARDIS and started it up.

VOWRP VOWRP VOWRP VOWRP VOWRP VOWRP!

But as the TARDIS vanished, on top of one of the buildings a stone-like figure watched the blue police box disappear.

Meanwhile back in the 70's, Captain Mike Yates stepped out of the clothes shop.

"You sure you want to go out in public wearing that?" he asked Rose.

"Oh come now, what's wrong with it?" she said as she stepped out wearing a pink head band, a short jacket, a long pink dress pants, and wearing pink high heels.

"I think I make this look good," Rose said making poses.

"Is this what all girls in your time do?" asked Mike Yates trying not to laugh.

"Oh shut up!" laughed Rose slightly slapping him on the shoulder.

The two laughed all the way to the jeep. As they traveled down the road, Mike had a lot on his mind and a question he just wants to know.

"Rose?" he asked.

"Yes?" said Rose.

"Well I don't know if I'm allowed to ask you this but…what's the future like?"

"Well there's no flying cars if that's what your asking," said Rose with a chuckle.

"No I mean how is the environment?" asked Mike.

"Well it's fine, if you forget global warming," said Rose laughing but stopped when Mike looked at her.

"Global Warming? What's that?" said Mike Yates in a worry tone.

"Oh sorry, it's nothing. Just something to get people to listen to the politicians," said Rose.

"No, I shouldn't be asking about the future," said Mike Yates keeping his eyes on the road.

"It's just that since my last mission...never mind," said Mike Yates.

"You mean about Global Chemicals thing?" asked Rose.

"Oh, so you heard that then?"

"Well I was in the room. I'm not deaf you know," joked Rose.

"Of course not," laughed Yates. "Well you see what happen was-GOOD LORD!"

The car stopped just when it was about to hit a man that was walking on the road, but then the man dropped. Rose and Mike Yates came out of the car to check on the man.

"Is he alright?" asked Rose as Mike Yates was looking over the man.

The man's clothes looked ripped and a little scorched from something, and his eyes where wide like he saw something from a nightmare.

Mike saw a badge on the man's clothes.

"Hmm, a police officer," he said then he saw some a name on his shirt saying _Officer Hilver_.

"Rose, stay by the car and tell me if you see anyone else," said Mike taking charge.

Rose did what she was told and went back to the car, but then she saw something moving in the grass. She decided to check it out.

Mike tried to wake the officer up, seeming like it was useless. Then the man woke up and grabbed the front of Mike's shirt.

"BAD WOLF BAY!" he screamed, "SILVER MEN AT BAD WOLF BAY!"

Then the office fell back down. Mike checked his pulse.

"Dead. Rose hand me my radio, I have to inform the Brigadier," said Mike Yates but no answer came. "Rose?"

Rose crouched down in the grassy fields and looked for the thing. She noticed a silver flash moving in the grass. She took a closer look and, to her shock, she saw a metal bug.

It was so small it could be held in her hand. It looked like a silverfish, with some sort of hair-like substance around the base of its head. Rose was about to touch it when...

"ROSE!" shouted Mike Yates as he pulled her away from it.

"What? It looks harmless," Rose said pointing at the thing.

"Rose, that thing could be responsible for that man's death. Get behind me!"

Rose moved behind him as he took out his gun and waited for the silver worm to make its move.

The creature then made an incredible leap towards Mikes head, but only for the captain to fire at the creature.

The Metal worm fell and wriggled on it's sides until it remained motionless.

Rose looked at the metal worm, then at the dead body of the policeman.

"You really think that thing killed him?" said Rose looking at the worm nervously.

"I don't know," said Mike carefully poking it with his pistol making sure it was dead. Mike then picked it up carefully and said, "Let's take it to the Doctor, he would know what to do."

Back at UNIT headquarters, the Brigadier was looking over some reports in the Doctor's office when he heard a familiar sound.

VOWRP VOWRP VOWRP VOWRP VOWRP VOWRP!

The Brigadier then casually put the papers down on the table and stood by as the TARDIS materialized back into the spot where it was before.

The Doctor then came out of the TARDIS, still wearing the clothes he wore in Rose's time.

"Well sorry to be late Brigadier, but I…"

"Actually Doctor, you where only gone 2 hours," said The Brigadier interrupting the Doctor.

The Doctor stood blankly. "Oh, well then never mind."

"Well Doctor, have you discovered how Ms. Tyler came to our time?" asked the Brigadier.

The Doctor sigh, "I'm afraid not, Brigadier, I spent the entire day watching over her but when I turn my back for a second she was gone."

"Gone?" questioned the Brigadier.

"I know it's hard to believe but I heard a sound behind me and when I looked back she was gone, like she was never even there."

"Well here she comes now," said The Brigadier just as Rose Tyler and Mike Yates came inside.

"Sir," said Mike Yates saluting.

"At ease. Captain what is it?" said The Brigadier. Mike Yates told him about what happened.

"I say Rose, what are you wearing?" asked the Doctor looking over Rose's new outfit.

"Oh, don't tell me you don't like it either?" said Rose. "You said to find clothes to help me not get noticed."

"Well yes, but this attire looks like it should be in the 50's." The Doctor said trying not to let out a chuckle.

"Well besides, Ms. Tyler's fashion sense, we have a more serious matter to work on," said the Brigadier.

The Doctor and Rose turned to the Brigadier, all unaware of the now awakened metal creature coming out of Rose's bag and heading towards the TARDIS.

"From what Mike Yates has told me this officer was Mr. Greg Hilver, one of the officer sent to investigate the mysterious disappearances at Bad Wolf Bay."

"The man appeared to have been in a massive struggle," said Mike Yates. "His neck looked like it was held by a hard grip."

The Doctor put a finger below his bottom lip in thought. "Did he say anything?"

"He said 'silver men at Bad Wolf Bay,' then he died."

The Doctor pondered at what Mike Yates said. "Silver men he said?"

"Sounds familiar," said the Brigadier.

"And Rose found something at the site," said Mike Yates.

Everyone turned to Rose. "Yes I got it right here in my bag."

Rose put her hand and started to search for the object, but she could not feel it. Rose took a look inside and her face turned to confusion.

"Something wrong Rose?" asked the Doctor.

"What? But I put it right here. Where did it go?" Rose asked in shock.

"It's gone?" said Mike Yates.

"What's gone?" asked the Brigadier.

"This metal…I don't know, this metal bug I found where we saw that guy?" said Rose continuing to look though her bag.

"Metal bug?" said The Doctor.

"Yeah it…"

"What was it's size?" asked the Doctor quickly interrupting Rose.

"I don't know... about half a meter long? "

"It's appearance? Did it look like a worm?"

"Well it...yes but it also looked like a silverfish," said Rose. She saw the Doctor's face looking rather worried for a moment.

Then a loud bang was heard coming form…

"The TARDIS!" shouted the Doctor as everyone saw smoke coming form the doors. The Doctor ran straight through the TARDIS doors, followed by the Brigadier and Mike Yates.

Rose followed too, but as she went inside the box she stopped. She could not believe what she is seeing.

Inside the police box was a huge white room, with the walls having huge round circles. There was a small T.V like object hanging from the ceiling and a hexagon-like object with a glass cylinder in the middle where the Doctor was trying to put out the fire.

"Doctor! What is wrong with your blasted machine!?" cried the Brigadier.

"Something was taking the old girl apart from the console!"

"Like that?!" shouted Mike Yates pointing at the silver creature crawling on top of the glass cylinder.

"A Cybermat!" said the Doctor in shock. Then the Brigadier took out his pistol and was about to fire on the Cybermat, until the Doctor took the gun from his hands and got out his Sonic Screwdriver. He pointed it at the creature, and by pressing the collar a buzzing noise was heard and the metal creature fell off the console. It throbbed on the floor short circuiting.

"Doctor I had it under control!" shouted the Brigadier.

"Under control? Man, you almost shot the TARDIS console! Who knows what would have happened!" shouted the Doctor.

As the Doctor and the Brigadier argued, Mike Yates was making sure that the Cybermat was dead. While this was going on, Rose Tyler still stood near the entrance of the TARDIS, still looking at the surroundings. Then she slowly walked backwards out the TARDIS and back into the office. Rose walked around the police box, trying to figure this whole thing out.

Rose then ran right back into the TARDIS, seeing all this extra room within.

"You could have caused an explosion that would have destroyed the entire city of London, if not the world!"

"Excuse me?!" shouted Mike Yates causing the Doctor and the Brigadier to turn to him.

"Is this thing permanently dead?" Mike Yates asked holding the Cybermat.

The Doctor cleared his throat and walked up to the Captain, taking the creature from his hands.

"Yes, I made sure to deactivate its internal functions, causing it to shut down."

"What about your machine Doctor?" asked the Brigadier looking over the console.

"Well, I guess the nasty thing was looking for advanced technology to give its masters. Thankfully, it didn't do too much damage," said the Doctor.

"Still, I better take a look at it before I go anywhere. I'm just glad you did not shoot at it Brigadier."

"Must we do this again?" sighed the Brigadier.

Then the Men took notice of Rose Tyler, still near the entrance with her mouth opened and her eyes widened.

"Rose? Is something wrong?" asked the Doctor. He walked up to Rose, and noticed how her eyes were gazing at the TARDIS interior.

The Doctor smiled knowingly, "Well what do you think?" he asked.

"This is... I mean... How did? This...I mean," she stuttered.

"I believe Rose, the words you are looking for are it's bigger on the inside, smaller on the outside?' said Doctor as Rose nodded her head in response.

"But this-all of this-how could all of this fit in a small box?" asked Rose flabbergasted.

"Well my dear, the TARDIS is dimensionally transcendental," said the Doctor.

"Oh ok….and that means what?"

"I believe the Doctor will explain later. For right now we should focus on the matter at hand," said the Brigadier.

"The Brigadier is right, now lets take a look at this Cybermat," said the Doctor taking the Cybermat form Mike's hand while Rose looked around the console room.

"Amazing right?" said Mike Yates as Rose responded with a nod. "Yes, that what I thought when I fist came aboard. Did you know it can travel too?"

Rose looked at him with a surprised face. As Mike Yates was explaining to Rose about his experience in the TARDIS, the Brigadier walked to the Doctor and asked him a question.

"Doctor, when you said this creature is a Cybermat, does that mean that it's masters are...?"

"Yes Brigadier," the Doctor began. "It's the Cybermen.

To be continued.

Last one left


	4. Bad Wolf Bay pt 3

Okay final part of this story and once more i own nothing!

(PLAYING DOCTOR WHO THEME 70's Version)

**Jon Pertwee.**

**Billie Piper.**

**DOCTOR WHO.**

**BAD WOLF BAY **

**Part 3**

By Z-King.

"Yes Brigadier, the Cybermen," said the Doctor.

"Just splendid," sighed the Brigadier.

"Cybermen?" said Mike Yates ending the talk with Rose as they both walked to the Doctor. "I think I read about them somewhere in the UNIT's file case."

"Yes, they invaded earth three years ago. Of course, with my help, the Cybermen were defeated," said The Doctor. "But it seems they have returned. If I'm right they are hiding somewhere in that camp Bad Wolf Bay."

"What is a Cybermen anyway?" asked Rose.

"I'll explain latter," said The Doctor.

"Right. I'll call in Geneva, tell them the Cybermen are back and station a full attack on their base," said the Brigadier heading out while the Doctor and company followed.

"Brigadier, that is not a good plan," said The Doctor.

"Doctor the last time my men faced the Cybermen we were almost completely slaughtered. I lost many soldiers that day, so I'm not going to wait around until they start marching up on London square again."

"I know, but listen to me Brigadier," said the Doctor. "When did the disappearances begin?"

"About a month ago but I don't see how that's…"

"Don't you see Brigadier?" said the Doctor interrupting the Brigadier. "This might not be another invasion. Perhaps they are some survivors of the last one, trying to rebuild their numbers. That's why all the disappearances are happing!"

Mike Yates stood next to the Doctor, "You mean these Cybermen are the ones kidnapping the people?"

"Yes Mr. Yates, and I'm afraid they are about to become the next soldiers for the Cybermen," said the Doctor with a grim look.

"Wait what do you mean?" asked Rose.

"The Cybermen are humans, or they use to be," said the Doctor, "The Cybermen convert other humans into Cybermen, replacing their limbs, flesh, and emotions with metal and circuitry."

Rose and Mike looked at the Doctor in shock while the Brigadier kept a stern look.

"Then what would you have us do Doctor?" the Brigadier asked.

"We take a group of UNIT soldiers, not too big, and look over the entire area. I will use my sonic screwdriver to try and find their base. Then we find any one of the missing people and get them out as fast a possible.

"So, it's a rescue mission then?" said the Brigadier. "Very well, but I want all my men to be armed to the teeth when the Cybermen attack. Agreed?"

"Agreed," said the Doctor. "Mr. Yates, find Mr. Benton and get everyone ready to move out."

The Brigadier nodded in agreement as Mike Yates walked out of the room.

"What about me? What can I do?" asked Rose.

The Doctor turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He smiled at her.

"You will stay right here where it's safe."

"What, why?" asked Rose.

The Doctor face turned serious, "Because this is not some trip to the shop Rose, this is a serious mission."

"Well if it wasn't for me finding that Cybermat thing, you lot wouldn't know it was these Cyber guys!" said Rose trying to defend herself.

"Cybermen," corrected the Doctor.

"Whatever! The point is I want to help," Rose said. "Besides, you owe me."

"For what?" asked The Doctor.

"Well, you did almost hit me with your car." said Rose smiling.

The Doctor looked at her in amazement.

"Mike told me." She said with a smile.

"You did say you would keep an eye on her Doctor," said The Brigadier heading out to gather the men for the mission.

The Doctor looked at Rose's face filled with a mix of bravery and nervous. She reminds him a little bit of Zoe and Jamie, with a hint of Jo in there.

"Alright, but you have to stay by my side at all times, and do what I say. Understand?" smiled the Doctor.

"Yes sir," Rose said giving a smiling salute.

Outside Rose saw a lot of UNIT soldiers getting ready to head out, some getting in their military grade jeeps. Then, to her shock, she saw the Doctor pulled in with a canary-yellow Roadster. The Doctor squeezed the horn on the car.

"Well hop on Rose Tyler, it's time to go!" The Doctor said.

Rose looked at the Doctor and the car, she then let out a small laugh.

"You've got to be kidding me," Rose said laughing.

"Why what's wrong with Bessie?" asked the Doctor confused.

"Bessie? Is that what you called it?" laughed Rose.

"Come on Doctor don't you have a Whomobile or something?"

The Doctor stared at Rose with a raised eye brow as if to say, 'really?'

Rose stood there awkwardly, then decided to just got into the car.

"Now hold on, this is going to be fast," said the Doctor as he started Bessie up.

Rose heard the old engines starting and thought to herself, _This old junk heap is never going to go-_

Then suddenly, the old Roadster drove as fast as a racecar. Maybe even faster. Rose could not believe this, how can this car go this fast?

Then before she knew it the Roadster stopped. Rose looked around to find that they were still on the road and no camp in sight.

Rose turned to the Doctor and he simply said, "Stop light."

The pair waited for the light to change as Rose took a look around the Roadster. Then she looked at the Doctor.

"So you really are an alien?" she asked.

The Doctor turned to her with a surprised face.

"Mike told me that to."

The Doctor sighed, he'll have to make a mental note to himself about situations like this.

"So, now you know. Does that bother you?" asked the Doctor.

"Well, no. I mean, with a lot of stuff that just happened to me this would not be the most weird thing to happen to me," Rose said. "But if you are an alien, how come you look human?"

"Well, I like to think you humans look Time Lord," replied the Doctor.

"Time Lord?" asked Rose.

"Yes, that's what my race is called."

"Sounds a bit pompous if you ask me."

"Well, they have their moments when they think they can do what ever they want," said the Doctor with a small look of frustration on his face.

"So you lot, these Time Lords, they can travel in time or something?" asked Rose.

"Well, hence the name, but we use a TARDIS to travel in both space and time."

Rose face showed a look of surprise. "You mean that blue box can travel in _time!?_"

"And space. Actually the word TARDIS is an acronym for Time And Relative Dimension In Space," said the Doctor with pride.

"So you really can take me back to my time?" Rose said with hope.

"Well, the Cybermat damaged the TARDIS console when it went loose. a few engine parts were dismantled. I'm afraid, for the time being, you're stuck here."

Rose lowered her head in sadness. The Doctor was about to say something when the lights changed. The Doctor then moved the Roadster ahead, but not before he gave Rose a gentle pat on the head and said, "But as soon as I fix her up, I'll take you straight home."

Rose lifted her head up and smiled at the Doctor, just as he turned his attention to the road.

Soon they arrived at the abandoned camp where UNIT jeeps where waiting for them.

"You're late Doctor," said the Brigadier. "That's very surprising of you."

"Sorry, we've hit a red light Brig," said Rose coming out of Bessie.

"Brig?" repeated the Brigadier over Rose nickname for him. Sargent Benton and Captain Yates gave small laugh until the Brigadier turned and gave them a stern look.

"Brigadier have your men searched the area yet?" asked the Doctor.

"Not yet. We were waiting until you arrived," said the Brigadier as he turned to his troops.

"All right men, the mission is to sweep the entire area. Find anything that should not belong here and if you find any Cybermen, shoot to kill!" shouted the Brigadier as the men started to search.

Then the Brigadier heard a buzzing noise. He turned to the source of the noise, which was coming from the Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

"Doctor, what in blazes are you doing now?" the Brigadier said.

"I'm adding in the signal from the Cybermat to my sonic screwdriver. And, with a bit of luck, I might be able to find the location of the entrance to the Cybermen base."

The Doctor finished his tinkering and activated his device. He waved it in the air in different directions; on the left the screwdriver was making loud beeping noise while on the right it made barely any.

"Hmm, the signal is strongest on the left," he mumbled as he used his screwdriver to guide him. Meanwhile Rose, the Brigadier, Captain Yates and two other UNIT soldiers followed him.

"The signal seems to be strongest right there," the Doctor replied pointing at a cabin with the number marked 13.

"Thirteen is a bad sign right?" said Rose.

"Unless you're a Time Lord. Some say that is the high point of any life," said the Doctor as he walked up to cabin 13.

The two UNIT soldiers stood side by side with the Doctor as he slowly opened the door. The men came in weapons first, preparing for any kind of attack. But the room was empty.

"There's nothing in here," said the Brigadier.

"Nothing but beds and a table," said Mike Yates, "You sure the signal is strong here?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Look around the room for anything unusual," The Doctor said looking under the beds.

Rose looked around trying to find anything. This place was so creepy it remind her about that horror movie Mickey showed her, that movie about that hockey-masked psycho killing people in a summer camp.

CLANK!

Rose stopped in an instant. Everyone stopped what their doing and looked at her. Rose lowered her head and stamped her left foot on the wooden floor.

CLANK!

The Doctor walked slowly to Rose and motioned her to move away. Rose moved as the Doctor waved his sonic screwdriver on the spot Rose was standing on.

BUZZZZ.

The plank opened up sideways, revealing a metal tunnel. Everyone in the cabin approached the uncovered entrance.

"Well, guess I suppose you want us as recon Doctor?" asked the Brigadier.

"Whatever the plan is I'm going down there. You all can stay up here if you want," said the Doctor.

"Someone has to make sure you don't kill yourself down there," said the Brigadier.

The Doctor turned to look at Mike Yates and the two soldiers as they saluted, he then turned to Rose looking nervous.

"You don't have to go have to go with us any further Rose." he said.

Rose turned to face the Doctor while putting on her best brave face.

"Oh come on, I'm safe as long as I stick with you guys." she said, almost half convincing.

The Doctor smiled and said. "All right but if it gets too dangerous, you run when I say so."

"Those are words I never thought you'd say again," said The Brigadier.

The Doctor ignored him. They started heading down but before the Brigadier told one of the soldiers to tell Sargent Benton on where they are going.

They journeyed down, the Doctor first, Rose in the middle, and the Brigadier with the UNIT soldier and Mike Yates in the rear. As they moved, the walls around them seemed to be covered in metal, giving it a cold look.

"Um, Doctor? About those Cybermen things, where do they come from again?" asked Rose trying to think of something other then this eerie tunnel.

"Well Rose, I'll try to keep it short," said the Doctor, never keeping his eyes away from the front.

"Long ago Earth had a twin planet named Mondas. And somehow, the planet left its orbit. As it roamed the universe, the population of Mondas slowly started dying off, so the planets scientist found a way to survive."

The Doctor paused while Rose waited for him to continue.

The Doctor let out a sigh and continued.

"They replaced their entire body parts with cybernetic ones, until they became more machines then humans. They even managed to rid themselves of emotions."

"Why?" asked Rose, "Why did they get rid of their emotions?"

The Doctor turned to Rose with a sad tired look.

"Imagine you have a routine, you get up one morning to look at yourself in the mirror and you see your face. You see your hair, your eyes, your lips. This is because that person in the mirror is you and it reminds you that you are human. Now imagine yourself waking up again, but this time when you look at yourself in the mirror, you do not see your face; no eye color, no hair, no lips. You look at the reflection and see a mechanical face looking right back, and to your shock that face is you."

Rose listened on while holding her breath.

"And that is why I think the Cybermen take the emotions away. Because if you saw yourself as one of them, well, perhaps you'll go mad."

CLANG!

Everyone jumped and turned fast as two walls appeared from different sides of the hallway and closed behind them.

"What the Blazes?!" said the Brigadier.

"Where did they come form?!" shouted Mike Yates.

The Doctor came up to the doors and started to scan them with the sonic screwdriver.

Rose was now starting to get more frightened. Then suddenly, she felt someone was behind her. Rose slowly turned around and what she saw made her scream.

Everyone turned around at once to Rose's screams.

"Great balls of fire," said The Doctor as Rose held on to him for protection. The Brigadier and the soldiers raised their weapons. "This is not what I expected."

Surrounding them stood four figures. Their appearance looks humanoid in form, but what ever it was it's not human.

The creatures wore a silver, cloth-like material all over it's body, with a metal object on its chest. Bellow it was what looked like a glass circle with handles. On the metal object were tubes attaching to the back while overlapping metal shoulder plates. Its hands looked human, but the skin looked grey. Its face was covered in what looked like cloth with large black holes where they eyes would be and its mouth had two lines where the lips would be. On its head was a strange looking helmet with handles connecting to a circular object.

The Brigadier, Mike Yates, and the UNIT soldier raised their weapons towards the creatures.

The creature opened its mouth and spoke without moving its lips.

"_You will drop your weapons or you will die._"

"You better do as it says Brigadier," said The Doctor.

The Brigadier looked at the creatures. He was expecting Cybermen, not what ever these things are. But he knew when to surrender., even if he did not like it.

"All right, put your weapons down men," said the Brigadier as Mike Yates and the soldier slowly lowered their guns.

"_You will move ahead of us and follow my directions_," said the same creature.

The Doctor moved first, Rose followed second, the Brigadier and Mike Yates followed last, but the soldier did not move.

"_You must move now_," spoke the creature.

Anyone could see that soldier was scared out of his wits, and being frightened can make you do unwise things.

The soldier quickly grabbed his gun, but before he could fire on the creatures they grabbed metal object below the chest. The thing held it with both hands and let out a bright beam, killing him in an instant.

The Brigadier was about to grab his gun until the Doctor grabbed his arm, telling him it's no use. The Brigadier agreed with the Doctor. He will not die, not by these creatures.

"You didn't have to kill him!' shouted Rose then she was silent as the killer turned to her.

"_He did not listen to my instructions. Now he is dead, you all will join him unless you obey_."

"We obey," said The Doctor. He continued walking with the others behind.

"Doctor, what are they? And what do they have to do with the Cybermen?" asked the Brigadier.

"They _are_ the Cybermen, Brigadier," whispered the Doctor.

"What?" said the Brigadier in shock.

"Be quiet Brigadier! I don't want them to hear," said the Doctor.

"They're the Cybermen?" said Mike Yates as the Doctor shushed him.

"But Doctor, the Cybermen did not look like that when they…."

"Because, Brigadier the Cybermen we faced before was from a different moment in time then this version."

"So, they from this timeline?" whispered Rose.

"Yes Rose, they are. "The Timelord answered.

"But how come they look like this?" whispered the Brigadier.

"Because this is what the Cybermen first started out as Brigadier," said the Doctor. "But the strange thing is that these type of Cybermen should not be here for about thirteen years."

"What?" said the Brigadier loudly, causing the Doctor, Rose, and Mike yates to shush him simultaneously.

"_Stop_," said one of the Cybermen.

The Group stopped and are shocked to see a huge cave filled with 17 humans gathered together in one spot guarded by two Cybermen. There were tunnels on each side of the cave, and from the roof a big metal object dripping with water.

"That up there must be their ship. Probably on the bottom of the lake," said the Doctor looking up.

"Look! It's the missing people!" said Mike Yates, seeing all the people siting in fear.

"But what about those tunnels?" asked Rose, "Where do they lead?"

"A very good question Rose Tyler," said the Doctor as he turned to face the Cybermen behind them. "Well what are the tunnels for?"

"_The tunnels are used to allow us to travel through the underground of the city_," said the Cybermen.

"Travel underground? That seems familiar," said the Brigadier.

"Hmm, and how many of you lot are here?" said the Doctor.

"_Nine. But not for long_," said the Cyberman.

"And why is that?" asked Rose.

"_Because you as well as everyone here and on this planet will be like us_." a voice behind them said.

The Group turned to the new voice as another Cyberman came up. But this one's face and chest where colored black.

"Ah, I suppose you must be the leader then?" said the Doctor stepping forward.

"_Correct. You do not seem surprised to see us, why is that_?" asked the Cyber Leader.

"_Cyber Leader! I overheard their conversation. They know of the Cyber race_," said one of the Cybermen.

"_Impossible! How could they know of us?"_ said the Cyber Leader.

One of the Cybermen grabbed the Doctor's arm and brought him forward.

"Hey! Let go of him!" shouted Rose, only for a Cyberman to hold her in place.

"_This one knows about us, he knows about Mondas_," said the Cyberman.

"Oh ,so you heard that too?" asked Doctor.

"_How do you know of Mondas_?" said the Cyber Leader.

"Well, I'd be happy to tell you," said the Doctor, "As soon as you let my friends and all the humans here go free."

The Cyber Leader grabbed the Doctor by the shirt and lifted him up.

"Doctor!" shouted Rose but Mike and the Brigadier pulled her back.

"_You will tell me or you will die_," said the Cyber Leader.

The Doctor did not speak a word. Just as the Cyber Leader was about to start torturing him, two more Cybermen came out of one of the tunnels, carying something.

"_Cyber Leader, we have made an important discovery_!" shouted one the two Cybermen.

The Cyber Leader motioned the rest of the Cybermen to bring their new prisoners with them.

As they came down to the two new Cybermen, the Doctor got a better look at what they found. The object was human in shape but it was all too familiar to him and the Brigadier.

This object was a Cyberman, except this one ooked completely different from the others. Like the others, its body was covered in silver metal. But the device on its chest was completely different. On its arms and legs it had a metallic ball and line on them. Its head was very different from the others, its face showed black blank eyes with small tear dots on both sides of the eye. This Cyberman was more robotic then its active counterparts.

The Brigadier looked down at the Cyberman. He still remembers when they invaded and how they were almost wiped out.

"_Where did you find this_?" spoke the Cyber Leader.

"_We found it in the tunnels damaged underneath the city_," spoke one of the Cybermen as the Brigadier turned to the Doctor.

"Doctor," he said, "that's.."

"I know Brigadier, be quiet," whispered the Doctor, only for the Cyber Leader to turn to look at him. The Cyber Leader looked back at the Cyberman on the floor.

The Cyber Leader turned to one of the other Cybermen and said, "_Take the prisoners to the rest of the humans, but take the one called the Doctor back to the ship with this…Cyberman_."

"No!" Rose shouted as she ran in front of the Doctor, blocking him from the Cyber Leader.

"_Step aside or you will die_," said the Cyber Leader, but Rose stood bravely. she was scared out of her mind. Why was she standing there? What could she do against this metal man?

The Doctor turned Rose to face her and spoke, "Rose don't be foolish. Do as it said."

"But…"

"Don't worry Rose, I know what I am doing. Trust me," said the Doctor as he put an object into Rose's hand.

She looked down to see it was the sonic screwdriver. She looked at the Doctor, who put his hand near his lips saying to be quiet. She nodded and went back to her place, carefully hiding the sonic device.

The Doctor looked at his captors and looked up at the bottom of the Cyber ship sticking out of the cave's celling.

"So, how do you suppose we get up there?" asked The Doctor.

The Cyber Leader pulled out a cylindrical device and pressed a button. Then a tube opened up at the bottom of the ship, heading downward till it stopped at the ground by the group.

"Hmm, so you have your own elevator? Hmm impressive," said the Doctor as he looked at the tube.

"_You will enter at once_," commanded the Cyber leader.

The Doctor went in, then followed the Cyber Leader as well as the two Cybermen carrying their discovery. The tube closed, and suddenly they were all lifted by some unknown force.

"Ah, anti-gravity lift?" asked The Doctor. "Impressive, to bad you all only interested in making the rest of the universe like you."

"_Be silent_," spoke the Cyber Leader as they continued to travel up towards a hole in the ship. Once they entered it, the hole closed and the gravity stopped.

"_Take this Cyber unit to be examined_," spoke the Cyber leader.

"No, you can't do that!" shouted the Doctor, causing the Cybermen to stare at the Doctor.

"_Why?_" spoke the Cyber Leader.

The Doctor immediately regretted his outburst. If the Cybermen find out that this Cyberman is from the future then who knows what damage they could cause.

He'd have to think of something quick.

"Because...well...this could be a trick set up by the military of this planet." He said.

"_The humans do not know of us,_" spoke one of the Cybermen.

"Well, me and the others know about you lot. Who's to say we don't know more?" said the Doctor.

The Cybermen just looked at the Doctor.

Then The Cyber leader turned to the other Cybermen and said to them, "_Take this unit and the Doctor to the repair bay at once."_

"What?! No! Why me?" said the Doctor.

"_Your knowledge of our race is questionable. If you do know of our race then you will help us to learn from this cyber unit. If you fail then you will be destroyed,"_ Spoke the Cyber Leader.

"And if I refuse to help?" said the Doctor standing his ground.

"_Then you will die."_

"Hmm. So if I help you and fail, you kill me. But if I don't help you'll still kill me," the Doctor said rubbing his chin. "And if I help you with getting the information from this dead Cyberman, what happens to me then?"

_"__You will become like us." _the mechanical leader spoke.

"So no matter how you look at it the ultimatum will still be death." said the Doctor.

The Doctor rubbed his chin in thought as the two Cybermen took the future Cyberman to the repair bay, leaving him alone with the Cyber Leader. He then looked at the Cyber leader and said,

"I'll only help you if you let the humans and my companions go free," said the Doctor.

_"__No."_ spoke the Cyber Leader.

The Doctor lowered his eyebrows in anger.

"I wont help you if you do not release the humans at once!'

"_The humans are needed for our plans," _spoke the Cyber leader. "_And you will help us with the plans and this Cyberman. If you refuse you will die."_

"Yes I know, and if I _do_ help you I'll be turned into one of you. Well, I'd rather die then become like you!"

The Cyber Leader was silent.

"_Do you hate our race, Doctor?_" asked The Cyber leader.

The Doctor's anger turned to sorrow.

"No. I don't hate the Cybermen. I just feel pity for you. All this potential and you waste it forcing everyone to a life of conformity. Perhaps….your race should have met their end with dignity."

"_Unacceptable! We must survive!"_ spoke the Cyber leader.

"You call this surviving?!" said the Doctor waving his hands at the Cyber leader. "This is not surviving! Living organic creatures cannot live as machines, people can't grow as machines. That's why many species are surviving out there in the universe because they are not machines!"

"_Cyber leader!" _said a Cyberman by the door.

The Doctor and the Cyber leader turned to the new Cyberman.

"_The unknown unit is awakening,"_ spoke the Cyberman.

"What?!" shouted The Doctor.

He began to run past the Cyberman as it raised its weapon, attempting to fire at the Doctor. It was stopped by the Cyber leader who motioned to follow the Doctor.

The Doctor ran across the halls to the repair room. Thankfully, he remembers his time on a similar Cybermen ship two lives back.

The Doctor came to the room, seeing the future Cyberman laying on the table connected with a machine that held multiple tubes on the Cyberman's chest. The metal creature started to let out moans and moved its hands slightly.

"Oh no, I've got to stop that Cyberman from reactivating," mumbled the Doctor. He was about to sabotage the machine when he felt hard cold hands grasp both of his shoulders.

The Doctor turned his head to see one of the other Cyberman holding him in place with the Cyber Leader by his side.

"_Hold him_," the Cyber leader spoke as he approached the waking Cyberman.

"Listen to me, you must not speak with that Cyberman!" shouted the Doctor.

"_I will get my information from this unit. You are no longer important Doctor," _spoke the Cyber leader.

"_D...D...D...D...Doc...Tor_."

The Doctor and the Cybermen turned to the new voice with came from the downed Cyberman.

The Cyberman slowly rose up. It moved its head, gazing at the room and turned his attention at the Cyber leader.

"_Y...You are the Cy-cy-cy-cy-Cyber leader_?" the Cyberman spoke, it's voice creaking.

"_Yes,"_ spoke the Cyber Leader. "_You are from the future?"_

"_I-I-I ammmm,"_ said the Cyberman.

"Please, listen to me, don't do this," hissed the Doctor.

_"__Take the Doctor to be converted,"_ ordered the Cyber Leader.

The future Cyberman turned its head towards the Doctor.

"_Heeeee is theeeeee Doctor?"_ it spoke pointing at the Doctor.

"_Yes,"_ answered the Cyber Leader.

"Well now you done it," replied the Doctor, trying to get out of the Cyberman's grip.

Then suddenly, the future Cyberman stood up fast enough to knock itself over. suprisingly, it was still not fully charged. It raised itself up and slowly started to walk towards the Doctor.

"_The- the – the –the Doctor mu-mu-mu-must die!,"_ The future Cyberman spook. "_He is theeeeee destroyer of Monnnnnndas and aaaaa threat toooo the Cyber race!"_

And on that note the Doctor used all of his strength, releasing himself of his holder's grip. Amazingly, he flipped his captor towards the future Cyberman.

The Doctor put his left hand on his arm and said, "You Cybermen are a lot heaver then I expected, goodbye!"

The Doctor ran as fast as he could while the future Cyberman pushed its prototype off of him. The future Cyberman turned to the Cyber leader and said.

"_The Doct-t-t-t-t-or is a th-th-th-th-threat! He must be destroyed!"_

_"__The Doctor will be destroyed for the good of our race and you will help us,"_ commanded the Cyber Leader.

"_I ob-b-b-b-bey. For the survival of our ra-ra-race,"_ shouted the future Cyberman.

While this was going on, outside The Brigadier, Rose, and Mike were all in the metal cage with the other humans. Each one of the other prisoners where completely terrified. Brigadier, on the other hand, would not let fear come to him or those who follow. At that moment, started to formulate a plan.

"Alright, if I know the Doctor well, he's right now causing some commotion in the Cybermen's ship and leaving only those two guarding us," whispered the Brigadier.

"What's the point?" moaned one of the prisoners, whom was named Phil. He held onto his girlfriend, Mary, who was shaking nonstop.

"Yeah, those things will only kills if we try anything," said another prisoner.

"Well we cant stay here and wait to be turned into one of them, now can we?" said Mike. "Okay Brigadier sir, what's the plan?"

The Brigadier looked at the surroundings. He made sure that there was no other Cybermen about. He then remembered that whatever weapons they brought with them where left behind when they were discovered.

The Brigadier then noticed Rose Tyler holding on to something.

"What do you have their Ms. Tyler?" He asked.

Rose snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the Brigadier.

"Well," Rose began, quickly turning her head to make sure the guards where not listening.

"The Doctor gave me his sonic thing before those Cybermen took him," Rose said, showing the Brigadier the sonic screwdriver. "But I don't know what to do with it."

The Brigadier stared at the device, remembering how that little thing saved their lives in the past.

"Hmm... seems the Doctor has given us the means to escape," he said.

"But how can this…." She began.

"_Human female." _The guard interrupted.

Rose and the Brigadier turned to see one of the guards looking at them.

"_What is that device?"_ It asked.

Rose quickly hid the sonic screwdriver behind her back.

"What device?" Rose asked sweetly.

But the Cyberman was not fooled. It opened the metal gate, causing many of the prisoners to move back in fear leaving only Rose, Mike, and the Brigadier out in the open.

"_Give me the device at once or suffer,"_ said the Cyberman, inching closer to Rose.

"Stay away from her!" shouted Mike trying to get to the Cyberman, only for the second one to stand in his and the Brigadier's way while holding its weapon at them.

Rose looked at her friends, then at the other prisoners, hoping that they could help her out. But they were too scared of the Cybermen, not that she could blame them.

Rose then revealed the sonic screwdriver to the Cyberman.

"_Give it to me,"_ it said holding, it's hand out.

Rose looked at the Cyberman and at the screwdriver. She then remembered when the Doctor last used it.

Rose gave the Cyberman a smile. "Okay. But remember mate, you asked for it."

Rose raised the screwdriver and moved her thumb down on the striped part of the device.

BUZZZZZZZZ!

Rose cringed her teeth at the loud sound the device made, then she noticed the Cyberman grabbing its head. It looked like it was in agony, and so was the other one.

That other Cyberman, while in a state of agony dropped it's weapon. The Brigadier quickly grabbed the weapon and pressed on the holders, firing at the Cyberman. The blast gave it a huge hole in its chest. Then he aimed it at the one by Rose.

"Ms. Tyler! Get out of the way!" ordered the Brigadier.

Rose quickly moved far away form the Cyberman as the Brigadier fired, blowing its head off in the process.

"Everyone stay clam and follow us before more of them show up!" The Brigadier ordered the prisoners. They all started to move slightly around the dead Cybermen. While following the Brigadier, Mike and Rose discovered cave they came out of.

"Wait, what about the Doctor?" said Rose pointing to the buried ship.

"Trust me Ms. Tyler, the Doctor can take care of himself," said the Brigadier. "Right now, we do what he would and get these people out of here."

Rose looked back at the ship, then sighed and followed the group.

Back at the ship, the Doctor tried his best to remember which way the main engines where located. Aside from the pain in his shoulders and arm, he was getting rather annoyed.

"Come on now Doctor think," he mumbled to himself while rubbing his temples.

The Doctor soon came to a fork in the hallway. Left or right? Which way is the engine and which is not? The Doctor frowned. There is only one sure-fire way to decide a problem like this.

The Doctor took a deep breath, raised his left hand and index finger and said.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, mo, catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers let him go. Eeny, meeny,miney…."

Boooom!

The Doctor ducked as the lazer beam just barely missed him. He turned fast to see a Cyberman holding its weapon, ready to fire again.

"Moe!" shouted the Doctor pointing at the left hall. He ran as fast as his legs could carry.

The Cyber Leader and the Future Cyberman walked up behind the firing Cyberman.

"_The Doctor must be-be-be-be stopped, he must not destroy us-us-us-us again!"_ Shouted the Future Cyberman.

"_He will not escape from us," _spoke the Cyber leader.

Then another Cyberman walked up to the Cyber Leader.

"_Cyber Leader, the human prisoners have escaped." It said._

_"__What? How is this possible?"_ spoke the Cyber Leader.

"_It does not matter,"_ spoke the Future Cyberman. "_The destru-stru-stru-struction of the Doctor is more important for the survival of our ra-ra-ra-race."_

The Cyber leader stood motionless, then it looked at it's subordinate.

_"__Ignore the humans. The Doctor must be captured." _said the Cyber Leader.

_"__But the humans will…"_

_"__Will not escape. The walls implanted in the tunnels will stop them,"_ said the Cyber Leader. "_Now follow my orders. Summon all Cybermen and find the Doctor."_

_"__Command acknowledged."_

Outside the ship and in one of the tunnels, the now free humans stop at the front of the wall. the Brigadier ordered them back. Once everyone was out of the way, the Brigadier raised the Cyber weapon up and fired at the wall, cutting a big hole.

"Everyone, the way out is through there! Once out my men will take you back to your homes, now go!" the Brigadier ordered. The prisoners headed out to the surface.

"Captain, inform Sargent Benton about the Cybermen ship in the lake," said the Brigadier to Mike Yates.

"Yes sir!"

"And escort Ms. Tyler back to UNIT headquarters at once."

"Yes Brigadier," saluted Mike Yates. "Now Rose, we…"

But the captain stopped as he and the Brigadier noticed that she was not there. It didn't take long to figure out where she could be.

"No matter what the timeline, young women are always so stubborn," sighed the Brigadier.

Back at the ship, The Doctor finally found the main engine room after a couple of bad turns. It doesn't help trying to find one room while your being shot at. But that's his life.

"Okay now, let me see. Where is the control panel?" The Doctor said, rubbing his hands together. He spots a circular object right between two huge cylinder-shaped devices giving off steam.

"Perfect, some thing easy," The Doctor exclaimed as he walked towards the controls. He then went to work. "Now, all I have to do is reverse the polarity and then…."

"_Do not move."_

The Doctor stopped and lifted his head up to find the Cyber leader, the future Cyberman, and what looked like a few of the ship's Cybermen.

"I'm seeing seven Cybermen including you Cyber Leader," said the Doctor. he pointed at the future cyborg and continued, "But not you, because you where not made yet."

"_You will not escape. Just as the humans will not escape from us,"_ said the Cyber Leader raising its weapon.

"Oh, so that means your prisoners have escaped then?" asked the Doctor. "Good job Rose.

_"__This conversation is me-me-me-meaningless," _spoke the future Cyberman. "_You will now die Do-doc-doc-doc-ctor."_

"Really? What happened to converting me then? You don't want me to be a Cyberman anymore?" asked the Doctor.

"_From what we are told you are too dangerous to be converted or be left alive,"_ spoke the Cyber Leader.

"So, you told them everything about the future of the Cybermen?" The Doctor asked, glaring at the future Cybermen.

"_Yes,"_ The future Cyberman answered. "_And wi-w-w-w-w-with-with-with the knowledge I have giv-giv-giv-given them the Cyber race will be str-str-str-stronger then ever. We-we-we-we will convert all humans into new Cy-cy-cybermen born form the knowledge of the future. When-when-when Mondas returns to this or-or-orbit we will destroy the Earth, thus saving ou-our-ourrrrrr home and begin o-our-our mission to survive!"_

Clap. Clap. Clap.

The room was silent except for the Doctor's slow clapping and the quiet roar of the engine.

"Bravo, bravo. You lot just proved to me the levels one would go should anyone gain anything from their own future," said the Doctor, ceasing his clapping. "But you do know that I'm going to stop you all?"

"_You are surrounded. Trapped. There is nowhere left to go," _spoke the Cyber Leader.

"Yes, it seems that I'm trapped in the main engine room. There is nowhere left for me to go," said the Doctor in a stern voice. "But there is something you all should have realized by now."

"_What is that?"_ spoke the Cyber Leader.

"While your guest from the future was talking about your new plans I was busy rearranging your ships engine power. So, in about ten minutes, this ship is going to explode," said the Doctor with pride.

"_You lie,"_ spoke the Cyber leader.

"Oh I'm afraid I'm not. And if you, _any of you_ fire in here it would only speed up the process. But if I am lying then come on! Take the shot, I'm right here," the Doctor said holding his arms out. "But before you fire, think; Would you take that chance?"

"_All Cy-cy-cybermen fire!"_ ordered the future Cyberman.

The Doctor stood still, waiting. But the rest of the Cybermen did not move an inch. _Hmm, perhaps their not as hopeless after all,_ he thought.

"_Follow m-my-m-my orders destroy the Doctor!" _spoke the future Cyberman getting what looks like in raged which is very uncommon for a Cybermen to act.

The Doctor pondered. Maybe this one was affected by the device he used on them back during the first invasion. He wished he could remember what it was called.

_"__We cannot fire, the Doctor is right," _spoke the Cyber Leader.

"_The Doctor is staling we-we-we-we must kill-kill-kill him now!" _The Future Cyberman yelled_._

_"__You are still damaged. You are not thinking clearly."_

The Future Cyberman then knocked the Cyber leader down. With great force it pulled the Cyber leader's weapon out of its hands. It fired at the Doctor.

Luckily he dodged the beam, but it was unlucky that it hit the engine controls.

"Oh now you done it," said the Doctor as sparks of electricity shot across the room, hitting some of the Cybermen. The surge was powerful enough to knock them dead.

"Bye," the Doctor shouted as he ran past the dead Cybermen and just missing the future Cyberman.

The Future Cyberman was about to follow when the Cyber Leader's hand grabbed his ankle.

"_You have doomed us all!"_ spoke the Cyber Leader, only for the future Cyberman to fire at the leader's body. The explosion destroyed the Cyber Leader, reducing it to shrapnel. The Future Cyberman continued its chase.

_Meanwhile..._

Outside, Rose came out of the tunnel with the screwdriver in hand. The ship started to shake, causing some of the rocks to fall.

Rose quickly leapt out of any oncoming rockslide. Rose saw the tube that carried The Doctor in the ship. She was about to go into it, ignoring the falling rocks, when she felt a hand on the one that hold the sonic screwdriver.

She turned quickly to see the Doctor.

"Run!" he said, and there is no reason for her to argue at this point.

They ran as fast as their legs can carry quickly, dodging any falling rocks.

You know if their lives where not at stake, Rose would be very excited at right now. She doesn't know what's wrong with her. Why is she feeling like this? Is it because she's with the Doctor right now? Could it be some sort of alien thing that's rubbing off on her? Or it could be nothing. Whatever the reason, until she gets back home, she is never leaving the Doctor's side.

The Doctor and Rose managed to go into the tunnel. While they were about to leave, a blast of energy fired behind. Then another at their heel, causing them to fall down.

They looked up to see the future Cyberman approaching, but this time it only had one arm holding the cyber weapon. The other arm was torn by some of the falling rock, and its face looked cracked, exposing what was once human flesh.

_"__Y-y-y-you willllll not escaaaaaape frommmmme me DOCTOR!"_

Rose was about to use the sonic screwdriver at the damaged Cyberman, but then she realized that the device was now by the Cyberman's feet.

"Well you seen better days," said the Doctor trying to shield Rose, "Where are the others then? Did you leave them to die?"

"Alllll That-that-that mattersssss is your-your-your death," spoke the damaged Cyberman, ready to fire.

Booom!

The Doctor and Rose stood motionless as the Cyberman fell dead with a huge hole in its chest. The two turned to find the Brigadier holding a Cyber device.

"I just cant let you out of my sight can I?" said the Brigadier.

"Ah, Brigadier. What took you?" said the Doctor, causing Rose to laugh.

The Brigadier frowned. "That's gratitude for you Ms. Tyler."

Back at the camp Mike Yates and Benton where helping the soldiers getting the captive people away from the camp one by one.

"Where's the Brigadier?" asked Benton.

"He went in to get Rose," answered Mike Yates.

Cabin 13's doors slammed open and out came The Doctor, Rose Tyler, and the Brigadier running.

"Quick, everyone out of the camp now our you'll all get caught in the blast!" the Doctor shouted to everyone.

Soon everyone was out the camp. By the time the Doctor and company got out, the lake let out a huge explosion. One by one, the cabins burst until finally there was nothing left of the camp except for burned wood, wet ground, flapping fish, and a few pieces of metal.

"Well, I for one will never set foot in a camp again," said Rose Tyler to break the silence.

"Indeed," smiled the Doctor.

"You think they escaped?" asked Benton.

"Oh I doubt it, Sargent," said the Doctor.

"Just in case Doctor I'll have a few men look into this," said the Brigadier. "All right men, I want all these people at the closest hospital ASAP!"

As the rest of soldiers went to load the people into the jeeps, The Doctor, Rose, Mike, Benton, and the Brigadier stood by the entrance sign, the only thing that could acknowledge that a camp was ever there.

"So you saw the Cybermen, Captain?" asked Benton to Mike. "What do you think of them?"

Mike paused for a bit and said, "Well they gave me the creeps. They kinda reminded me of walking statues."

Rose's eyes widened after hearing that, then suddenly a memory came to her. The Doctor looked at Rose as she stated to shake. He stood in front of her.

"Rose what's wrong?" he asked.

Rose looked at the Doctor.

"I remember now!"

The Brigadier, Mike, and Benton looked at Rose as the Doctor tried to calm her down.

"Clam down Rose. Remember what?" asked the Doctor.

"I remember what happened to me," she said calming down.

"Really? What do you remember?" the Doctor asked softly.

Rose took a deep breath and tried to say what she remembered.

"I was leaving work and was headed for my I felt someone was behind me, I turned around to find a statue was behind me."

"A statue?" said the Brigadier.

The Doctor hushed the Brigadier and asked Rose to continue.

"It was strange I did not remember it being there before. I brushed it off as nothing and turned away. The next thing I knew I woke up in, well, UNIT."

Everyone was silent, trying to ponder this new information.

"Did the statue looked like a devil?" asked Mike Yates, remembering the whole Demon incident.

Rose shook her head. "No, it looked like…an angel."

While Rose was telling them more on what she remembered the Doctor was deep in thought over what Rose had said.

"A Weeping Angel," mumbled the Doctor.

Rose turned to the Doctor, "What was that?"

The Doctor looked at Rose and smiled.

"Oh nothing, just thinking aloud. Now, after we make sure everyone is safe we will head back to UNIT headquarters. I'll start working on the TARDIS console and see get you home," Rose was relieved at that thought.

"Now Ms. Tyler, how about I drive you back to headquarters?" offered Benton.

"It's okay Sargent, I'll do it," Mike Yates said.

"Forgive me Captain, but you drove her last time perhaps I could…."

"Easy boys. I'll drive with the Doctor. But hey, maybe next time," smiled Rose heading straight for BESSIE while being followed by Mike and Benton.

The Doctor smiled at Rose. What an extraordinary young lady; she had met him a couple of hours and now she was willing to risk her life for him. If he wanted to, he could make her a new traveling companion. Unfortunately, the mystery of her arrival must come first.

"I heard what you said Doctor."

The Doctor turned his head to the Brigadier looking at him.

"What are these Weeping Angles Doctor? And what do they have to do with Ms. Tyler being in our time?"

The Doctor turned to face the Brigadier fully and he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Brigadier, old chap," said the Doctor, "I'll explain latter."

The Doctor then started walking towards BESSIE, leaving the Brigadier standing alone.

The Brigadier huffed, "If I had a pound for every time I heard that..."

He started walking to one of the UNIT jeeps, all unaware that across the way on the left side of the camp on a hillside stood a single figure.

The figure's form looked human, except the body was covered not in skin but stone. It had wings on it's back. The Figure looked to be an angel with it's hands covering it's face, and it was not alone.

A man walked up behind the stone angel, patting it on the head like a owner would to a pet.

The man was wearing all black, but also had white cuffs on his hands and his face showed a black and white beard with eyes that could dig deep in a person's soul. He spoke with a voice both soft and menacing;

"Don't blink Doctor, don't blink."

The End?

_Author's note: okay that's the end and a reminder once more that the voting for which Classic Doctor to travel with Martha Jones is still going and we have one vote for the 7__th__ Doctor, got a second opinion then come on down to my page and vote._


End file.
